ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dimension 0 and a half (Xverse)
Dimension 0 and a half is a episode of Xverse about William being attacked by a villain and being sent to another dimension. Plot The episode starts while William is chasing a car as XLR8. The car is colored white with a blue Galvanic Mechamorph pattern. XLR8 almost catches up with it when the vehicle starts going at a incredibly fast speed. He attempts to catch up with it but the vehicle is going a impossibly fast speed. A energy cannon appears out of the side of the vehicle and shoots a large laser. XLR8 easily dodges it. The vehicle stops and a white and blue Galvanic Mechamorph comes out of it. "Who are you!." yells XLR8. "I'm Galvaniod Supreme" says the Mechamorph as he turns his hand into a blaster. "Whoever you are punk" says XLR8 "Your going down.". XLR8 charges into GS and sends him flying. GS hits a building and gets up. A jetpack appears on his back. He flies away. "Hey Im not done with you" Yells XLR8. He hits the Prototrox and turns into Jetray. JETRAY TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE ""Jetray!"" He yells. He follows GS into a plumber base. GS starts to attack plumbers. Jetray tackles him and knocks him to the ground. GS steals a Null Void projector from some plumbers. He transforms into it. "Im not going to send you to the Null void. Im going to send you to a dimension without air!." Yells GS. He creates a portal that sucks Jetray in. Jetray is taken to a strange dimension. It looks like space and there are meteors everywhere. "I can still breath if Im Jetray" says Jetray "How come the Prototrox hasn't timed out yet.". He hits it but turns into Spidermonkey TRANSFORMATION "Something in this dimension is messing with my Prototrox." says Spidermonkey. Then he sees some Fly-like people on a meteor being attacked by a giant blue insect. "Hey those Fly-things need help." says Spidermonkey "Fly people or not they're innocent and Im not letting them get hurt.". He hops from meteor to meteor and then shoots a web at the monster. The Monster shoots a blast of sonic at Spidermonkey. A fly-person catches Spidermonkey. "Quick! I know a safe spot." She says as she flies Spidermonkey to safety. All the fly people follow. The monster chases after them but loses there scent Spidermonkey is brought to the village of the Fly-people. They cheer for him. "OK can someone tell me who you are and what just happened" yells Spidermonkey. A fly man flys up upfront and talks to him. "Im Zenboo leader of the Massodians. Welcome to my village." He says. "What Village? Where are the houses? Where is the food?" Asks Spidermonkey. "We take all we need from wormholes that transfer things from 1 dimension to another" says Zenboo. "And what was that thing that was attacking your friends." Asks Spidermonkey. "A Scarablast" says Zenboo "Our natural predator". Suddenly a Massodian scout flys into the village. "The Scarablast is coming." He shouts. "Oh no" Yells Zenboo "This is truly bad.". Scarablast appears hungry for food. "Spidermonkey is no use" says Spidermonkey " I need another alien to fight this one.". TRANSFORMATION "Magnofly" He shouts. "Hey Im one of you." says Magnofly "What type of powers do you have?". Suddenly he starts growing twice the size of the Scarablast. "Awesome" He shouts. Then the Scarablast grows bigger then him. "Not Awesome" He whispers. The Scarablast chases him. "Bad choice Prototrox. Hes My natural predator." says Magnofly as he flies away " He can counter anything I do." . A small Massodian girl says "Follow me". They both hide behind a Meteor. "We have to stop it" says Magnofly " If we cant beat it..... We just have to outsmart it! ". " Here's the plan" He says. The girl stands out in the open as bait. The monster tries to eat her. Suddenly A giant Magnofly appears with half of a meteorite in each hand. He crushes the Scarablast in between the meteor pieces. Then the girl uses he powers to shrink the meteorite crushing the creature inside. The meteor breaks showing a unconscious Scarablast which falls into the void. " Predators may be stronger but they sure aren't smarter. " says Magnofly. "How can we repay you hero!" asks Zenboo. " Maybye you can help me get home" He asks? Some Massodians create a portal to send him through. He jumps into it and gets sent back to D 10. He appears right in front of GS. "You" He shouts " I destroyed you". "Guess again slimey" says Magnofly "This job calls for another alien". TRANSFORMATION "Mechant" He shouts. He uses his powers to make to turrets blast GS. GS smashes the turrets yelling " You cant beat me". "Actually I can" says Mechant "Your half machine. I control tech" . Mechant uses his powers to knock him out. "Well take it from here" says a Plumber. Aliens Used * XLR8 * Jetray * Spidermonkey * Magnofly * Mechant Characters *William *Zenboo *Massodian girl Villains *Galvaniod Supreme Category:Episodes